Regarder demain dans tes yeux
by LilyChou
Summary: Septième et dernière année d'étude pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Entre passé, présent et futur, Harry et ses amis devront trouver et effacer des erreurs qui pourraient leur être fatal…
1. Petit mot de l'auteur !

Comme on dit : « mieux vaut tard que jamais » !

Bonjour à tous (du moins ceux qui liront),

Après des mois et des mois d'absence, pour ne pas dire plus de 2 ans, j'ai repris le chemin de mes fanfictions. Pendant ces longs mois où je n'ai plus écris, j'ai reçu différentes reviews sur mes différentes fictions pour me demander une suite, une fin, que je n'ai jamais publiée. Par manque de motivation et d'inspiration, j'ai tout simplement abandonné ce que j'aimais le plus, à savoir l'écriture.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire de long discours, juste dire à ceux qui ont attendu et m'ont envoyé des reviews que je les ai toutes lues, avec énormément de retard, je l'admets et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps d'y répondre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé cette inspiration qui me manquait tant et surtout, l'envie d'écrire toujours plus. Je vais réécrire toutes mes fictions et cette fois, les mener TOUTES à termes, surtout que j'ai déjà de nouvelles idées en tête.

- « **Vers le chemin de ton cœur **» sera réécris et je pense y mettre quelques amélioration et peut être quelques détails de plus sur les relations de chacun. Le nombre de chapitre restera probablement inchangé, mais rallongés de quelques paragraphes.

- « **Au-delà de nos différences** » : idem, quelques améliorations sur le développement de la relation entre Drago et Hermione en priorité et surtout, je vais enfin mettre le mot « FIN » sur cette fiction.

- « **Le destin fait bien les choses** » : cette fiction verra quelques rectifications d'erreur, une légère modification des caractères de certains personnages et une fin à venir aussi, car à la base, cette histoire n'attendait que deux ou trois chapitres pour être finie.

- « **Un amour impossible pas si sûr** » : les soucis avec cette fiction, c'est que j'ai complètement perdu mes brouillon et idée et je ne me souviens plus où je voulais emmener les personnages, donc je vais partir de ce début et continuer l'histoire sans doute d'une façon complètement différente de l'originale.

- « **Regarder demain dans tes yeux **» : cette fiction est vraiment une première car c'est la première qui regroupe le couple Harry/Drago. J'ai chouchouté les détails des premiers chapitres, que tout soit cohérent et il ne manque plus qu'une bonne rédaction pour qu'elle voit le jour dans son ensemble.

Je commende déjà à la rédaction de tout cela et je pense alterner l'avancement de chaque fiction, histoire de les faire avancer un peu toutes comme il se doit. Donc pas de panique si dans les jours à venir, toutes ces fictions disparaissent.

Par avance, je dis déjà merci à toutes les personnes qui liront, peut-être d'anciens lecteurs de ces fics et une fois de plus, je m'excuse de mon absence prolongé.


	2. Prologue

**15/01/2013**

Bonjour à tous ! Comme écrit dans le petit mot que j'ai laissé il y a quelques jours, je réécris, corrige, modifie et améliore toutes mes fictions. Bien que celle-ci soit la dernière en date, quelques corrections ne seront pas de trop :)

Avant de commencer la lecture, je vais redire ce que j'avais dit à la première publication : « **Regarder demain dans tes yeux** » est une première pour moi, c'est ma première fiction qui réunira en couple Harry & Drago, alors pour tous les homophobes, ne commencez pas la lecture de ma fiction, pour les autres et bien j'espère que vous serez indulgents, mais je trouvais intéressant de s'attaquer à de nouveaux couples.

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire plaira à ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire et je remercie et remercierais mille fois ma béta Moboroshi Cherry pour tous les conseils et les corrections qu'elle m'apporte ! Sur ce, après un rapide résumé, place à la lecture.

**« Septième et dernière année d'étude pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Après la mort de Dumbledore, le monde des sorciers se retrouvent soucieux de son avenir qui semble compromis par la prise de pouvoir de Lord Voldemort et ses sbires.**  
**Convaincu de son innocence, Harry se mettra en tête de prouver à tous que Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis sa première année, n'a pas tué l'ancien directeur. Entre révélations, mensonges et trahisons, le survivant devra se battre pour survivre et sauver le monde magique du chaos qui le guette, mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est qu'une aide plus que précieuse lui viendra d'une vie qu'il ne connait pas encore. Entre passé, présent et futur, Harry et ses amis devront trouver et effacer des erreurs qui pourraient leur être fatales… »**

* * *

**Prologue**

Le jour était sombre, des nuages noirs couvraient le ciel et la pluie n'allait plus tarder à tomber. A Poudlard, le parc, tout comme le château, étaient plein de monde, et aux regards sombres sur les visages, on savait que la guerre qui venait de se passer ici allait laisser un nombre incalculable de blessures. L'Ordre du Phénix au complet, professeurs, quelques étudiants courageux prêts à risquer leur vie pour un avenir meilleur, les aurors du Ministère et quelques commerçants avaient fait face durant des heures et des heures à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts. Tous s'étaient battus avec une haine sans nom, pour eux, pour leurs parents ou bien leurs enfants et amis, tous, ils avaient fait face, en l'espérant pour la dernière fois, au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps…

A présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance, car depuis quelques minutes déjà, Lord Voldemort avait cessé de vivre à jamais, terrassé par la baguette magique de Harry Potter, soutenu inlassablement par ses amis et surtout par Drago Malefoy, son ancien ennemi devenu invraisemblablement trop proche de lui. Le Survivant était à bout de souffle, étendu dans l'herbe, les yeux clos. Il entendait le bruit autour de lui, ceux qui criaient victoire, ceux qui pleuraient leurs amis perdus et puis ceux qui hurlaient après avoir arrêté les adeptes du Lord Noir, les livrant sans scrupules aux Aurors qui les envoyaient sans plus attendre vers la prison d'Azkaban. Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, il se leva en grimaçant, observant autour de lui. Son amant n'était pas dans les environs et cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Se mettant debout, il se tint la tête avant de voir qu'il était couvert de sang - sang qui venait de sa blessure au bras - et de boue. Tout le monde s'activait plus ou moins, et lui, il le cherchait des yeux, sans le voir.

Les survivants en bonne santé s'occupaient des blessés, en emmenant certains à l'infirmerie. Une élève s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur, lui demandant d'aller se faire soigner, mais il n'avait pas répondu, le cherchant encore, car il ne partirait pas sans lui, c'était certain. Sa vue se brouillait par moment, il avait mal au bras, à la tête, il sentait ses muscles se tendre, mais il ne se préoccupait pas de la douleur, il avait plus important à faire : le retrouver, le prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais su lui dire, droit dans les yeux. Harry croisa Blaise, il venait vers lui, suivi de près par Hermine, Ron, Ginny et d'autres, mais il ne leur lança qu'un rapide coup d'œil inquiet. Ils étaient tous en vie et il en était heureux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, lui n'était pas là.  
Harry se leva, il marchait avec difficulté, mais peu lui importait. Soudain, son souffle se coupa et son cœur rata un battement. Un homme était négligemment adossé à un arbre et le Sauveur le reconnut sans mal. Accélérant le pas, il finit par le rejoindre, bien que la distance les séparant lui semblât interminable. Son cœur se serra et sans comprendre, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Harry se mit à genou près du jeune homme et l'appela doucement. Il resta quelques instants sans réactions, puis il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, son visage se tordant de douleur.

" Dray… je suis là…

- Tu… tu es vivant…

- Oui… je t'avais dit que je reviendrais… Tu te souviens, je te l'avais dit…

- Je… suis content… tu sais ?"

Le blond se crispa, fermant les yeux sous la douleur. Il se tenait le ventre et pour cause, il avait une large entaille bien visible, et quand Harry baissa les yeux il ne put retenir une expression horrifiée. Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, les larmes commençant légèrement à s'échapper de ses yeux.

"Pourquoi… tu pleures ?

- Je t'avais promis de te protéger, Dray… Il faut que… Je dois te ramener au château tout de suite…"

Malgré la situation, Drago se permit un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants.

"Non… Promets-moi…

- Pourquoi non ?! Si… si… il faut te soigner…"

Autour d'eux, leurs amis se retenaient de parler, observant le cœur lourd la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, juste attendre que Drago se laisse transférer à l'infirmerie, que ses blessures soient soignées, si seulement il laissait Harry faire.

"Promets-moi… tu ne pourras pas… rien ne me soignera… je vais mourir… je le sens… c'est comme ça que les choses devaient se passer… finalement…"

En disant cela, le blond avait difficilement porté l'une de ses mains à son cœur, comme pour appuyer son propos.

"Mais non, ne dis pas ça… Et tu m'as fait une promesse, tu te souviens ?"

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, il tenait fermement Drago dans ses bras, essayant de lui faire entendre raison, en vain. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elles coulaient à n'en plus pouvoir et c'est à peine s'il avait remarqué celles s'échappant des yeux de son amant. Autour d'eux, il y avait de plus en plus de monde, certains se contentaient de rester muet, retenant presque leur souffle tandis que les autres versaient quelques larmes silencieuses.

"Tu as dit qu'après la guerre on partirait tous les deux, tu te souviens ? Tu as dit qu'on aurait une belle maison, rien que pour toi et moi…

- Promets-moi, Harry… s'il te plait…

- Reste avec moi, je t'en prie… Ne pars pas maintenant, tu ne peux pas.

- Vis pour moi… et surtout pour elles et il y a Ethan aussi… Promets-moi…"

Le blond ferma les yeux, non sans lâcher la main du brun qu'il tenait le plus fort possible. Le temps s'écoulait et il sentait par la même occasion la vie s'enfuir de son corps, son cœur battant de plus en plus lentement, les larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir coulant le long de ses joues. Pourquoi sauver les apparences ? Il se savait condamné…

" Je t'aimerai encore… toujours…

- Je t'aime, Drago, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus souvent...

- Je sais, mon ange."

Avec une infinie douceur, Harry s'approcha du blond, déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ce qui semblait être un dernier baiser, un dernier adieu. Se reculant légèrement, une main posée sur sa joue, le brun ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les yeux clos du blond. Il ne sentait presque plus sa respiration, il s'éteignait sous ses yeux et il ne bougeait pas, se sentant vide, brisé, épuisé, il voulait partir avec lui, le rejoindre, rien de plus, rien de moins. Posant ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celle du blond, il ferma les yeux et sans vraiment comprendre, il se sentit partir. Avant de pouvoir réagir, il sombra sans l'inconscience…

* * *

**Oui c'est déjà finis ! J'espère bien que cette mise en bouche vous aura donné l'envie d'en lire un peu plus. Publication du 1er chapitre corrigé prochainement, d'ici-là, merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !**


	3. Chap 1 - Un retour innatendu

**Le 03/02/2013** - Nouveau chapitre corrigé !

Après un court prologue et une petite attente, voilà le premier chapitre corrigé de cette fiction. Comme je le ferais à chacun de mes postes, je remercie ma bêta pour ces corrections et ces remarques Maboroshi Cherry ! Les personnes ne sont pas à moi et bien évidement tout homophobes est priés de s'abstenir de lire !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et vous retrouve un peu plus bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un retour inattendu**

_**Quelques mois plus tôt…**_

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à te comprendre, Harry…

- Je sais, Hermione, au départ c'est toujours dur à croire. »

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient tous les quatre dans l'un des derniers compartiments du Poudlard Express. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le Survivant tentait d'expliquer à ses meilleurs amis ce qui s'était passé en juin, lors de la mort de l'ancien directeur de la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. C'était compliqué, il avait du mal à l'expliquer, mais il était là, il avait tout vu, il avait été le témoin direct de l'assassinat de l'ancien directeur. Ron ne voulait même plus écouter son meilleur ami, tandis qu'Hermione faisait tout son possible pour essayer de comprendre.

« Moi, je vous le dis, Malefoy ne peut pas être innocent, il est forcément coupable.

- Pour une fois, Ron, boucle-la, intervint sa sœur. Si Harry dit qu'il est innocent, alors je le crois sur parole.

- Mais comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans la tour d'astronomie ? »

Harry souffla et reprit pour la troisième fois son récit depuis le début.

« - Dumbledore m'avait demandé de l'accompagner pour une mission secrète dont je vous expliquerai le contenu plus tard. Nous sommes partis et à notre retour, nous avons vu la Marque au-dessus de l'école. Une fois dans la tour, Dumbledore s'est effondré de fatigue et c'est à ce moment-là que Malefoy est arrivé, la baguette pointée sur notre ancien directeur.

- C'est donc lui le coupable, coupa Ron.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Dumbledore a commencé à lui parler, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça. Il a dit qu'il ne le voulait pas mais que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de sauver sa mère. C'est incroyable à dire, mais Malefoy à baissé sa baguette, il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Dumbledore.

- Malefoy savait que tu étais là, c'était pour te provoquer qu'il a fait ça.

- Ron, je te dis que ce n'est pas lui et Malefoy ne savait pas que j'étais là, j'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité, seul Dumbledore savait que j'étais présent. Malefoy a baissé sa baguette et la porte s'est ouverte sur Rogue et d'autres Mangemorts. C'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore avant de prendre la fuite en emmenant Malefoy avec lui.

- Rogue est un traître mais personne n'a jamais voulu le croire.

- A ton avis, pourquoi, Ron ? demanda Hermione. »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes dans le compartiment. Ron n'osait plus rien dire, Harry regardait par la fenêtre, Ginny, assise près de lui, semblait pensive, tout comme Hermione. Les choses avaient changé et chacun assimilait les évènements comme il pouvait. Cette rentrée scolaire était la dernière pour trois d'entre eux et la nostalgie des premières rencontres et des premières impressions refaisaient surface. Les minutes passaient et le silence demeurait encore et toujours, mais au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, le Survivant reprit la parole :

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire, une chose n'est pas claire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ?

- Écoutez, je sais que mon raisonnement peut porter à confusion, mais j'y ai pensé durant toutes les vacances. Dumbledore ne semblait pas étonné de voir Drago et les Mangemorts en face de lui et il n'a même pas essayé de parler à Rogue quand il a levé sa baguette sur lui. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Harry, Dumbledore a été pris par surprise, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de réagir, intervint Hermione. Tu nous as toi-même dit qu'il était revenu faible lors de votre mission.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer le fait qu'il m'ait immobilisé sous ma cape ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas lui venir en aide ? »

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de répondre, on frappa à la porte et une jeune fille de cinquième année entre d'un pas léger dans le compartiment, disant à Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'ils étaient attendus dans le wagon des préfets- en-chef pour la prise de leurs fonctions. Se levant lentement, ils adressèrent quelques mots rapides à Harry avant de quitter le compartiment.

Resté seul, le Survivant reprit sa réflexion là où il l'avait laissée. Il le savait, il en était sûr, Drago Malefoy était innocent, il n'avait pas commis le crime pour lequel il était accusé. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de le prouver, mais le jeune homme était sûr de lui et il ferait tout pour rétablir la vérité. Le Serpentard était peut-être son pire ennemi, mais il ferait tout pour l'aider. En parlant de Malefoy, Harry le vit passer devant la porte de son compartiment, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Sans plus attendre, le brun se leva et partit à la suite du blond, bien décidé à lui parler.

Le vert et argent était assis dans le dernier wagon, seul, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Quand il entendit frapper, il tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra un regard vert émeraude qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il se concentra sur le paysage.

« - Potter, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que tu reviendrais à Poudlard cette année, et je m'attendais encore moins à te trouver dans ce wagon…

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, je n'en ai nullement besoin. Et sache pour ta gouverne que je préfère de loin être là qu'avec des Serpentards écervelés et analphabètes. »

Tout à fait sans gêne, Harry entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le siège face au blond. Il n'était pas venu pour se battre, juste pour parler, rien d'autre. Le voyant assis face à lui, Drago l'observa d'un air interrogateur. Quelque chose avait changé chez le Serpentard et le brun le remarqua aussitôt. Il n'avait plus son air supérieur et arrogant, il ressemblait à un jeune homme de 17 ans comme les autres. L'ancien Drago avait disparu le soir de la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Le blond regarda encore le Survivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Si tu es là pour te battre avec moi quant à la mort de notre ancien directeur, fais-toi plaisir, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… »

A ces mots, le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers l'extérieur. Que pouvait-il perdre de plus ? Depuis qu'il s'était montré sur le quai de la gare, il avait dû subir les railleries, les moqueries et les réflexions de presque tous les élèves et plus particulièrement des Serpentards, filles ou fils de Mangemorts. Les avis étaient partagés ; certains savaient de par leurs parents que le blond n'avait pas mené à bien sa mission, ce qui faisait de lui un traître à son sang et à son rang, tandis que d'un autre côté, on pensait que c'était lui le meurtrier, que c'était lui qui avait tué le plus grand sorcier du moment. Ne supportant plus les insultes, il avait décidé d'aller là où personne ne viendrait le chercher, mais manque de chance, maintenant son pire ennemi était là.

« - Je sais ce qui s'est passé. »

Drago tourna la tête vers le brun ; ce qu'il venait de dire l'intéressait au plus haut point. Comment le Gryffondor pouvait-il savoir quoique ce soit ? il n'était pas là, il n'y avait eu aucun témoin et d'un côté, c'était peut-être un tort pour lui, personne pour le défendre…

« - Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais j'étais dans la tour d'astronomie ce jour-là, j'ai tout vu, du début à la fin, alors ne pense pas que je suis venu pour me battre.

- Tu étais là ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Tu as vraiment envie de revivre cette nuit-là à travers mes paroles ? Que je te dise que je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, si ce n'est pas pour me faire des reproches ?

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé quand tu es parti. Et malgré ce que tu peux penser, je suis là pour t'aider. »

Drago tourna la tête et regarda Harry d'un air surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ce que son ennemi depuis six longues années venait de lui dire ? Il lui proposait son aide, mais pourquoi ? Le blond sourit avant de rire sincèrement ; pour lui la situation était plus que comique.

« - Et pourquoi voudrais-je de ton aide Potter ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, merci bien.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, jamais je n'en aurai pour toi, Malefoy, je sais juste que tu es innocent et je veux le prouver. »

Le Serpentard resta quelques instants silencieux, cherchant une trace d'ironie dans le regard de son interlocuteur, mais il n'en trouva aucune, preuve de sa sincérité. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry se leva tranquillement du siège et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour le deuxième occupant du compartiment, mais il fut coupé dans son élan sur le seuil de la porte.

« Si j'ai besoin de toi ou des choses à te dire, je te le ferais savoir, Potter. »

Sans aucune autre parole, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Le brun retourna dans son compartiment où ses amis l'attendaient déjà, installés autour d'une montagne de bonbons. Il les observa à tour de rôle, tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et riaient sans se soucier du reste. Pour le moment, tout allait bien et ils étaient ensemble tous les quatre, inséparables. A cet instant, Harry se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir des amis comme les siens, mais il y avait plus. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne cessait de penser à elle… Trop de choses, de détails ramenaient ses pensées à elle mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devant faire avec. Ginny Weasley était devenue omniprésente dans son esprit et depuis le début du voyage, il ne se lassait pas de sa présence près de lui et il ne se lassait pas non plus de la regarder, bien au contraire, mais ses interrogations étaient de plus en plus ambiguës, il n'arrivait pas très bien à identifier ses sentiments pour elle.

Cet été, il l'avait passé seul. Il était resté chez son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à sa majorité puis il était partit sans rien demander à personne. Il avait pensé se rendre au 12, Square Grimmaurd mais il avait très vite abandonné l'idée, ne souhaitant voir personne. Il avait bien reçu une invitation de Ron, mais il l'avait déclinée, prétextant être au quartier général, ce qui était bien sûr faux. Il était avec sa chouette et tous deux, ils étaient partis pour finalement atterrir à Godric's Hollow. Au départ, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire puis après quelques heures de réflexions, il s'était décidé à aller voir le maire de la ville concernant la maison de ses parents. D'abord surpris, l'homme lui avait posé beaucoup de questions pour être sûr de son identité, puis ils avaient parlé et le maire l'avait laissé se rendre sur les lieux. Rien n'avait changé, la maison était restée telle qu'elle était 16 ans auparavant, mise à part les mauvaises herbes et la poussière qui s'étaient installées. Au final, Harry s'était installé et avait pris son temps pour faire le tour de chaque pièce et regarder en détail chaque album, chaque photo et chaque souvenir laissé. Tout le monde avait été surpris de le voir arriver à la gare de King's Cross sur le quai 9 ¾ ce 1er Septembre comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout, personne ne lui avait posé de questions et tous étaient ravis de le voir en bonne santé.

Le trajet en train se poursuivit dans une ambiance des plus amicale ; Hermione et Ron ne cessaient de se chamailler sur les prochains cours, leurs options respectives et leurs examens de fin d'années, tandis que Ginny riait tout en gardant un œil tendre sur le beau brun. Lui, se contentait de lui sourire gentiment, cherchant encore et toujours des réponses à ses questions, de plus en plus nombreuses. Harry n'avait rien dit à ses amis, ni sur le fait qu'il était aller rendre une petite visite amicale à son ancien ennemi, car depuis le mois de juin, il ne le considérait plus comme tel, du moins, pas ouvertement. Savoir des choses que tout le monde ignore pouvait être problématique et le brun le savait, comme il avait pris conscience que plus rien ne serait comme avant dans sa vie comme dans celle de ses amis. Continuant son observation silencieuse, il se rendit compte qu'il était tout de même content d'être en route pour retourner au château, bien que ce ne fût pas sa première idée. Après tout, il pourrait toujours mener à bien la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée tout en étant au château avec ses amis, et ceux qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme sa famille.

Comme tous les 1er Septembre depuis sept ans maintenant, Harry et ses amis prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, observant les nouvelles têtes des premières années de leurs maisons et attendant le discours de début d'année avant d'entamer le grand festin. Tous les ans, les choses se déroulaient ainsi sauf cette année-là. A la place de Dumbledore, c'était Minerva McGonagall qui se chargeait du discours, et cela avec un regard devenu un peu moins brillant qu'auparavant. Elle fit l'éloge du directeur précédent avant d'évoquer que trop d'élèves manquaient à l'appel à cause de la guerre imminente. En regardant autour d'eux, chacun pouvait en effet constater que beaucoup de leurs camarades n'étaient pas revenus cette année-là. Entre les enfants de mangemorts qui avaient rejoint leurs parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les familles qui avaient tout simplement peur de perdre un membre de leur entourage, trop de place se retrouvaient vides, dans chacune des quatre maisons. Continuant son discours, la nouvelle directrice présenta les trois nouveaux professeurs de l'école. Dans un premier temps, elle présenta Tonks comme professeur de DCFM et Auror, qui fut accueillie par de nombreux applaudissements, surtout venant de la table des rouges et or. Par la suite, Minerva présenta Lucia Rodriguez comme professeur de Métamorphose, jeune femme espagnole et enfin, elle présenta Tetsuo Nagashi, venu tout droit du Japon en tant que Maître des Potions.

A l'école, tout le monde considérait Severus Rogue comme un traître et l'assassin du Dumbledore, sauf Harry, qui était pour le moment le seul à connaître la vérité, tout comme son ancien ennemi, Drago. Durant tout le banquet, le brun resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas le moins du monde les remarques, les réflexions et les blagues de ses amis. Cette année était la dernière, il devait en profiter, mais en même temps, il ne devait pas perdre de vue ses objectifs et sa mission première. Il avait une prophétie sur les bras et il ne vivrait pas tranquille tant que Voldemort serait en vie, mais autour de lui, personne ne le savait, bien que considéré comme le sauveur du monde magique. Le banquet terminé, tous les élèves furent contraint de rejoindre leur salle commune, sans exception. Il était déjà tard, quand la salle des Gryffondos commença à se vider, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione seuls.

POV de Harry

Un peu de calme, tout ce à quoi j'aspire depuis un moment. C'est dur de revenir ici après avoir passé des semaines dans le silence le plus complet. Je souris en observant mes deux meilleurs amis, ils se tournent encore autour et ça en devient presque lassant pour moi de ne pas les voir se déclarer. Ils finissent de se chamailler et je sens le regard pesant de Mione. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à un véritable interrogatoire, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à y répondre maintenant. Finalement, je crois que les dieux et tous les saints sont avec moi, car un magnifique hibou au plumage sombre vient de frapper à la fenêtre de notre salle commune. Sans plus attendre je bondis sur mes pieds et me dirige vers lui pour lui ouvrir. Cette lettre m'est adressée. Je la prends et remercie rapidement l'animal avant de revenir vers mes amis qui me regardent, attendant la suite des évènements.

**« Potter,**

**Je t'avais dit que je te transmettrais des informations si nécessaire. Je ne pensais pas le faire si tôt, mais tant pis… Après tes dernières révélations, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à perdre en te révélant certaines choses.**

**Pour le moment, je vais faire simple : je ne suis pas le seul à être revenu. Blaise, Théo et Pansy ont jugé bon de ne pas suivre les autres septièmes dans le rang des Mangemorts, préférant soutenir un ami qui en avait bien besoin.**

**Je ne voulais pas sa mort, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, sache-le.**

**D. Malefoy »**

J'ouvre de grands yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je suis censé faire maintenant. D'accord, je lui ai fait un semblant de proposition dans le train tout à l'heure, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me prendrait au sérieux, on parle tout de même de Drago Malefoy, Serpentard et fier de l'être. Mes amis me regardent sans comprendre et il est évident qu'ils attendent que je leur dise de qui me vient ce courrier, surtout à cette heure-ci. Je soupire et me tourne vers eux.

« - C'est une lettre de Malefoy, je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure dans le train.

- QUOI ?! »

Voilà que maintenant ils parlent en même temps et sans se concerter, ils font de gros progrès, je suis fier de mes amis. Je leur souris, histoire des les embêter encore un peu avant de répondre :

« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est innocent, mais je vous jure, je ne savais pas qu'il reviendrait. Quand vous êtes partis j'ai été faire un tour dans le train et je suis tombé sur lui.

- Alors vous avez discuté comme de bon vieux copains de vos vacances ?! Harry voyons, nous parlons de Malefoy, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, Ron, je sais, comme je sais aussi qu'il n'y est pour rien dans la mort de Dumbledore, alors maintenant, arrête, s'il-te-plait. Je lui ai dit que j'étais là se soir-là et que je savais tout. Au départ il semblait septique, mais il me croit. Je lui ai simplement dit que je n'étais pas là pour me battre avec lui, juste pour l'aider parce que je sais qu'il est innocent. »

Je vois Ron ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, mais Hermione semble plus rapide que lui et répond avant qu'il ne le fasse, non sans lui lancer un rapide regard noir. Je crois sincèrement que c'est pour ce genre de chose que j'aime autant Hermione, elle est capable de faire taire Ron d'un seul coup d'œil, c'est hilarant.

« - Ecoute, Harry, si tu crois qu'il est innocent, je marche avec toi, mais il faut quand même que l'on fasse attention. Nous avons tous constaté le nombre de septième Serpentard qui n'étaient pas revenus cette année.

- Oui, je le sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'écrit simplement que Zabini, Nott et Parkinson sont revenus eux aussi et qu'ils le suivront.

- Il faudra les surveiller, on ne sait jamais ceux qu'ils peuvent faire.

- Non, Mione, j'ai une meilleure idée. Pour le moment, ne faisons rien, attendons un peu pour voir si Malefoy m'envoie une autre lettre, puis si c'est le cas, nous aurons une petite conversation avec eux. Je veux bien accorder ma confiance à Malefoy parce que je sais ce qu'il n'a pas fait, mais les trois autres, je ne les connais pas du tout.

- Bien, alors attendons… »

Hermione finit par nous laisser et nous montons dans notre dortoir avec Ron. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette année sera encore plus riche en émotion que les six précédentes. Peut-être ai-je trop réfléchi pendant les dernières vacances, mais je crois qu'il faut que je revoie mon jugement sur certaines personnes et que je prenne des décisions concernant d'autres… Le plus tôt sera le mieux, c'est évident. Une fois en pyjama, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en souhaitant à mon meilleur ami - qui ronflerait presque - de bien se reposer. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain est un autre jour…

Jeudi. Dur réveil et premier jour de cours. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me lever mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ça m'apprendra à rester debout jusqu'à pas d'heure… En ouvrant les rideaux de mon lit, je me rends compte qu'il ne reste plus que moi dans la chambre et silencieusement, je maudis mon meilleur ami de ne pas m'avoir levé ce matin. Baillant et m'étirant comme un chat, je jette un regard rapide sur mon réveil. Mince alors, je vais être en retard. Après une douche rapide, j'enfile mes affaires aussi vite que l'éclair, je récupère mon sac y fourre quelques parchemins et quelques plumes et je me dirige sans plus attendre vers la Grande Salle. Je cours comme un fou dans les couloirs et une fois arrivé dans le hall, ma course est freinée subitement, je viens de percuter quelqu'un je crois. Je suis par terre et j'ai mal aux fesses. Regardant autour de moi, je reste une seconde surpris en voyant Malefoy qui se frotte la tête. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fait rapidement.

« Tu devrais faire attention ou tu cours Potter, t'es un dangereux quand tu veux. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il est déjà parti dans la Grande Salle en direction de ses amis. Je devrais être satisfait, pas d'insultes, ni d'éclats de voix, juste une remarque que j'aurais pu prendre mal dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, j'ai simplement souri. Je vais moi aussi vers mes amis et avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner. Hermione me tend notre emploi du temps et je ne peux que grimacer. Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, tous nos cours sont en commun avec les Serpentards. Non, ce n'est pas quelques-uns, comme d'habitude mais bien _tous_ les cours. Merlin n'est pas de notre côté, mais bon, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, de toute façon, les vert et argent sont en effectif vraiment très réduit, alors je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Premier cours de la journée, DCFM. Je souris et je ne suis pas le seul. Mione, Ron et moi connaissons très bien notre professeur qui n'est autre que Tonks et je suis sûr que nous allons bien rire pendant ses cours, avec sa maladresse légendaire et ses connaissances, aucun de nous ne verra le temps passer.

Après une rapide présentation, notre nouveau professeur nous explique rapidement le programme de cette année. Entre les Patronus, les nouveaux sorts d'attaque et de défense, on terminera l'année avec les Impardonnables. Pourquoi pas, même si quelques-uns d'entre nous en ont déjà lancé, moi le premier, mais bon, peu importe, là n'est pas vraiment la question. Premier cours, assez ennuyeux, la théorie, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi, je préfère de loin la pratique, mais bon. Ron a l'air du même avis que moi, mais Mione nous réprimande d'un coup d'œil, une fois de plus. Après une heure à ne rien faire, nous sortons de la salle pour aller en métamorphose pendant deux très longues heures, je le crains. Comme à chaque fois en début d'année, et pour chaque nouveau professeur, nous devons faire une sorte de fiche de renseignement nous concernant. Plusieurs fois je me suis demandé si je ne pouvais pas tout simplement écrire mon nom et la rendre. Tout le monde connaît ma vie, alors pour m'embêter à la réécrire sur un morceau de parchemin ?!

Lucia Rodriguez doit être l'une des plus jeunes de nos profs avec Tonks, c'est évident. Avant de nous parler de notre programme, elle nous explique qu'elle a fait ses études en Espagne, dans une petite école de sorcellerie et que les règles étaient bien différentes des nôtres. Elle avait un peu moins de liberté que nous sauf sur un point ; leurs couvre-feu sont plus tard que le notre et ils ont une salle des fêtes dans l'école. Pour nos petites soirées, nous, on se contente de la salle sur Demande ou la salle Commune pour une soirée officielle. De toute évidence, elle est plus agréable que McGonagall, mais elles n'ont pas le même age non plus. La deuxième heure, elle nous parle enfin du programme qu'elle a prévu pour nous et nous demande de rapidement transformer un animal en verre à pied. Tout le monde sait le faire et elle a l'air très satisfaite de nos performances. Pour une première journée de cours, je crois que pour le moment, tout se déroule très bien, il n'y a rien à en dire.

Comparés à l'année dernière, les cours sont un peu plus calmes que d'habitude. Dans un premier temps, il ne reste que six septième de Serpentard, Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et deux autres filles que je ne connais pas. Ils se montrent très discrets et nous évite la majeur partie du temps, ce que je peux comprendre. Pour le moment il n'y a eu aucune insulte, espérons que ça dure. Cette après-midi, nous avons deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, mais avant nous avons pas mal de temps libre et j'ai envie de me retrouver seul pour réfléchir un moment. Après le déjeuner donc, je laisse mes amis et je pars en direction du parc, plus précisément près du lac, c'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup, c'est calme, il n'y a pas grand monde qui passe là, alors je peux en profiter pour réfléchir un peu. Je me dirige vers mon arbre fétiche quand je vois quelqu'un allongé dans l'herbe justement à cet endroit. A croire que les lieux tranquilles ne le restent pas vraiment longtemps. Je me rapproche de la personne quand je m'arrête, surpris. Là, je pense que Merlin veut me faire passer un message, deux fois que je tombe sur lui en une demi- journée. Malefoy.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Sûrement la même chose que toi, Potter."

Il ne prend même pas la peine de tourner les yeux vers moi, il se contente d'être à moitié allongé sur l'arbre, fixant l'horizon face à lui, ou plutôt le lac, je ne sais pas vraiment. D'un côté, le fait qu'il soit là m'arrange, au moins je pourrai lui parler tranquillement. Je m'assois à côté de lui, passant mes bras autour de mes jambes, regardant également face à moi. Dans un premier temps, on entend que le silence, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il dure trop longtemps, ça pourrait devenir embarrassant pour lui comme pour moi.

« - Alors, comme ça Zabini et Parkinson et Nott sont revenus, eux aussi ? C'est surprenant.

- Aucun de nous quatre ne veut devenir le jouet d'un psychopathe, Potter.

- Tu as faillit le devenir, Malefoy, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

Je me tourne vers lui à ces mots et je le vois qui me regarde également. Je sais que j'ai touché un point sensible, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je veux tout savoir et j'aurai toutes les réponses à mes questions. Après un regard qui montre qu'il n'est pas content de ma remarque, il se relève et se met dans la même position que moi.

« - Très bien, Potter, on dirait que tu veux jouer au plus malin. Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, quand on vit dans une famille comme la mienne, c'est marche ou crève, tu suis les ordres ou tu meurs, t'as pas d'autres solutions. S'était un jeu d'enfant de faire entrer tous ces idiots dans le château, on m'a dit tout ce que j'avais à faire, rien de plus simple.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu comptais t'engager comme tous les autres abrutis de ta maison ?

- Un Malefoy n'a pas de maître mis à part lui-même. Que mon père ait choisi de suivre ce serpent, grand bien lui fasse, mais jamais je ne me serais abaissé à cette vie. J'ai reçu une éducation qui fait que je devais haïr et détester tout ce que le Maître détestait et haïssait, s'opposer était synonyme de Doloris. Mon père est devenu le bouffon du roi, il est prêt à tout, même à tuer des membres de sa propre famille. En gros j'avais le choix : ou je tuais Dumbledore ou ma mère mourrait. Tuer ou être tué, c'est la première règle que tu apprends quand tu dois t'enrôler chez les mangemorts. »

Plus un mot. Il vient de s'arrêter de parler et je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il se lève et part en direction du château, me laissant là, comme un idiot. Quand je disais que les choses seraient différentes cette année, je n'en attendais pas moins. Peut-être n'est-il pas si bête que ça finalement, il ne veut pas suivre les traces de son père, c'est une bonne chose. Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre mes meilleurs amis que j'en apprendrai certainement plus en discutant avec Malefoy, mais cette partie est loin d'être gagnée. La journée est loin d'être finie et déjà je me sens fatigué, je crois que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie seront encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude, c'est même certain…

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire en sortant du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je crois qu'à part Mione, il n'y a pas grand monde qui a prit des notes. L'année commence mal, si je dors déjà durant les cours, c'est mauvais signe et Mione va nous tuer, Ron et moi. Nous prenons la direction de noter salle commune, nous avons encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je crois que ma meilleure amie essaie de nous faire la morale, mais personnellement, je n'entends même pas ce qu'elle me dit. Passé le portrait de la grosse dame, j'aperçois Ginny assise dans le canapé entourée de deux autres sixième. Elle me fixe un instant avant de venir vers moi.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Je lui fais signe que oui et, sans un mot, nous quittons la salle commune en direction des couloirs. Je pense avoir une idée de notre prochaine conversation et je sens comme un nœud dans mon estomac. Nous marchons en silence avant d'entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je la vois s'asseoir sur le bureau alors que je me contente de lui faire face, appuyé contre une table face à elle.

« - De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- De toi et moi. Ecoute, Harry, je crois qu'il est inutile qu'on en passe par quatre chemins, autant en parler franchement une bonne fois pour toutes, tu ne crois pas ? »

Soupir de ma part. Finalement, je m'assois moi aussi.

« - Ecoute, Gin', j'y ai pensé et repensé pendant toutes les vacances et j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois te dire.

- Moi aussi, j'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant les vacances, j'en ai même parlé avec Mione quand elle est venue au Terrier au mois d'Août. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on soit ensemble à cause de l'autre psychopathe, j'ai respecté tes choix, j'ai tout fait pour les comprendre, mais maintenant… J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi, Harry. »

Voilà, nous y sommes. Cette question je me l'a suis posée un millier de fois, et je n'ai jamais su trouver la réponse, ou alors je ne veux pas me l'avouer, de peur de la faire souffrir.

« - J'en sais trop rien… Je tiens à toi, c'est clair, mais après, je ne sais pas si je t'aime comme toi, tu m'aimes.

- Mione m'a fait une confidence, au départ je n'ai pas compris, mais maintenant je crois que si. Elle m'a dit que je poursuivais un rêve de petite fille, que j'étais amoureuse du héros et non de l'homme. »

Note à moi-même, arrêter de fréquenter Hermione Granger, cette femme est beaucoup trop perspicace et intelligente pour son âge et pour être ma meilleure amie. Avoir ses capacités intellectuelles devrait être interdit par la loi.

« - Et toi, quel est ton avis sur la question ?

- Je pense sincèrement qu'elle a raison. Je t'aime énormément, mais je crois que je t'aime comme mon septième frère. Je tiens à toi, c'est évident, mais nous ne serions pas heureux tous les deux, en tant que couple, je veux dire. »

Serait-ce du soulagement que je ressens à l'instant même ?! J'adore cette fille, c'est indéniable. Dans un élan que je ne peux expliquer, je me dirige vers elle et la prends dans mes bras, lui déposant un rapide baiser sur le front. Je me sens libéré d'un certain poids, la culpabilité s'envole, elle me quitte.

« - Tu ne m'aurais pas supporté très longtemps en temps que petit ami, je ne suis pas intéressant. AIE !

- Ça c'est pour avoir dit que tu n'étais pas intéressant…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper. Je t'aime comme la petite sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir, je tiens énormément à toi, et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Même si j'ai besoin d'un câlin pour me remonter le moral ?

- Oui, considère que mes bras te seront toujours grands ouverts. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle vient se blottir dans mes bras, me remerciant par la même occasion. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien et soulagé. Ginny semble avoir compris plus vite que moi, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, tout le monde ou presque comprend tout plus vite que moi, sauf Ron, il est encore plus long à la détente que moi. Nous restons là encore un moment, à parler de tout et de rien avant de reprendre la direction de notre salle commune, presque vide à cette heure avancée. Plus rien ne me préoccupe, je suis juste bien, tranquille, reposé et soulagé d'un certain poids. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ginny, mais d'après son sourire, je dirais qu'elle doit se sentir aussi bien que moi, et j'aime cette pensée que tout aille bien…

Trois semaines. Déjà trois semaines que nous avons repris les cours et pourtant, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression. Cette après-midi, je pourrai enfin dire que je suis en week-end, après deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques et deux longues heures de potions. Pour cette dernière matière, il faut bien avouer que les cours sont vraiment très différents que ceux que nous avions avec Rogue, le professeur Nagashi est vraiment spécial. Je sais depuis trois semaines qu'il nous vient du Japon et pourtant, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Entre son accent et ses habitudes, parfois nous avons tous du mal à suivre et par moment, il est encore plus pointilleux que Rogue. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'il est impartial, il ne fait pas de différence entre les maisons et il ne favorise personne, c'est plutôt un point que nous ne négligeons pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever mais je n'ai pas le choix et si je ne le fais pas tout de suite, je risque d'avoir mes camarades de chambres sur le dos…

Je fais ce que je peux et une fois prêt, nous partons tous pour le petit déjeuner, le moment le plus drôle de la journée. Ron mange n'importe comment, Mione passe son temps à le réprimander, Ginny me sourit et rigole avec moi de la bêtise de ces deux-là, le courrier arrive et après, nous partons en cours. Ce matin, je suis plutôt d'humeur maussade, juste envie d'être tranquille, besoin de solitude et surtout de sommeil, car depuis quelques jours je fais des rêves qui n'ont aucunes significations pour moi. La seule chose que je constate, c'est qu'il y a deux petites filles face à moi et elles semblent me faire de grands sourires, c'est étrange. Je m'installe à ma place, comme tous les matins et enfin le manège commence, sauf que cette fois, je ne souris pas du cirque de mes meilleurs amis, je me contente de fixer mon verre de jus de citrouille, sans le voir. J'entends les hiboux entrer dans la Grande Salle, mais je ne lève pas la tête, je ne reçois jamais de courrier, mais il faut croire que rien n'est comme d'habitude aujourd'hui. Un hibou Grand Duc se pose devant moi et me tend une lettre que je prends sans plus attendre. Il n'y a rien marqué dessus, je suis assez étonné. Mes amis me fixent et ont l'air tout aussi étonnés que moi, ce que je peux comprendre. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sors la lettre pour la lire sans attendre.

**« Potter,**

**Ne cherche pas à comprendre et ne fais pas de grands yeux en lisant ces mots, car je sais que tu le feras, comme toujours…**

**Je dois te parler au plus vite, mais personne ne doit savoir qu'il s'agit de moi, tout ce que je te dis doit rester entre toi et moi, en tout cas pour le moment.**

**Je ne sais pas où trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler, mais c'est urgent, alors rendez-vous se soir à la tour d'Astronomie, 22h. Ne sois pas en retard.**

**D. Malefoy »**

Hermione, Ron et Ginny me dévisagent, attendant que je leur dise qui m'écrit ce matin, mais comme le destinataire me l'a demandé, pour le moment je ne dirai rien de compromettant.

« Ne me posez pas de questions pour le moment, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous en parlerai dès que possible, promis. »

Sans un mot de plus, je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle avant de me mettre à courir en direction des dortoirs. Une fois atteins, je me précipite dans mes affaires et je prends une plume et un parchemin afin de rédiger une réponse rapide à Malefoy. La tour d'Astronomie n'est pas un endroit que je qualifierais de tranquille, je préfère lui donner rendez-vous ailleurs, là où je sais que personne ne viendra nous déranger. A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller trouver Hedwige, envoyer ma lettre et ensuite me rendre en cours. Attendre ce soir ne sera pas facile, mais je n'ai pas le choix et c'est le prix à payer pour savoir ce que mon ennemi doit me dire de si important et confidentiel…

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé ! En attendant la suite, je vous mets un petit extrait du chapitre suivant "Sans repères" en espérant qu'il vous fera attendre un peu.

Comme d'habitude, je reste ouverte aux remarques et suggestions, alors n'hésitez pas surtout ^^. Sur ce, bon lecture de l'extrait et à très vite pour la suite...

_C'est assez étrange d'être là, avec une personne que j'ai dût haïr pendant des années et de lui parler normalement, sans insultes ou autre. Quand je disais que le changement était une chose que je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais pas réellement tors. Il me regarde avec un léger sourire, mais je préfère ne pas me poser de questions tout de suite, sinon je n'en finirais plus et je n'aime pas vraiment me prendre la tête. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et j'admire le silence ambiant. C'est apaisant, mais je suis obligé de réagir en entendant Potter me parler._

_« - Alors, Malefoy, de quoi voulais-tu me parler d'aussi important ?_

_- Au moins tu es directe… Serais-tu pressé et attendu ailleurs ?! Si c'est le cas, on peut toujours remettre cette discussion à plus tard, tu sais ?_

_- J'ai tout mon temps, mais je suis curieux, c'est tout. J'ai passé la journée, interminable était-elle, a réfléchir à ce que tu voulais me dire, alors j'essaie de satisfaire ma curiosité au plus vite, rien d'autre._

_- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon parrain, il y a plusieurs jours, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire, s'était de t'en parler. Si tu étais vraiment là ce jour-là, alors je dois te dire tout ce que je sais._

_- Ton parrain ?! »_

_D'accord, je crois que la conversation avec Potter sera peut-être plus laborieuse que prévue. C'est vrai que tout le monde n'est pas au courant que Séverus Rogue est mon parrain et je crains que Potter ne le prenne mal au vue des derniers évènements. Je crois que la meilleure solution est de lui montrer la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée et ensuite, j'aviserais. Je lui tends le parchemin et j'attends qu'il la lise et réagisse avant de dire quoi que se soit._


End file.
